The opening of a champagne bottle has long been associated with the celebration of an event, a wedding, a victory or other joyous occasion. The watching of the opening of the champagne bottle is often an important part of the ritual and all too often to the embarrassment of the male who encounters difficulty in breaking the seal of the cork in the neck. The task is virtually never left to a female since they seldom have sufficient strength in their hands to dislodge the cork.
In commercial establishments and at large gatherings catering to such events as wedding receptions, the need exists for rapid opening of a large number of bottles of champagne, nearly simultaneously and often by females. This presents a very real problem, heretofore not solved. The usual result is the opening of the bottles beforehand out of sight and serving champagne which may have sat at room temperature for sometime and lost its vitality. Heretofore to the knowledge of the applicant, there has been no effective opener for champagne bottles.